Babylon
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: a peak into the life of one Lara Raith. *insane stoner giggle* Rated for GASP Incest! oh one of my favorite topics! swoon! and Incestuous lessons in manners. Thomas while he will take part in the incest, isn't main char. that'd be Lara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, Not mine! Never mine! Never an Infamous Arsonis- Artist like my self's *sigh***

**You should check out my other stories, I have Twilight, Legend of the Seeker, Georgina Kincaid, and Half life. In my collection.**

**And now, New Dead Nation. By The Grinning Psychopath! Genius, and drug abuser slash creator. Extraordinaire! Do not read unless you wish to risk, some sort of contact high, just from reading my Hydrocodone induced words. *Arrogant, and insane giggle* **

**PS I made Thomas, Lara, and Madeline. quite a bit younger, than they are in the books.**

**Thomas is 23, Madeline is 25, and Lara is 27.**

**L POV**

**.  
**

I lowered, my mouth. Down to his beautiful mouth, his wonderful mouth, his gorgeous mouth. Fuck I wanted him, I moaned, as the water of our pool, caressed my hot flesh.

I giggled, as he lowered his mouth, from mine, and down to my breasts.

And gasped, and clutched at his ear length blue black hair. As he thrust into me, again. Slow, and deep. I felt his great ocean of power, and I felt my beast quiver, under the might of his.

It was scary, and arousing. He affected me, like no other man ever could.

I felt him squeeze my backside, with one hand, and play with my breasts, with the other, even as he thrust up into me. And I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from coming as long as possible.

He sensed, my resolve, and growled, in a really distracting way.

I gasped again, as he nipped playfully at my nipples, and as a few of his fingers joined his thick impressive length of twelve inches, inside me. And I felt my resolve, crumble.

.

The hot water, his fingers, his mouth, and his cock combined proved to be my undoing, I began gasping, lowering myself onto him faster, and harder, wanting him as deep inside me as possible.

When I finally came, it was glorious, and positively the most euphoric thing I had ever experienced.

He came about heartbeat after me. And we fell limp, against the side of the pool.

,

I felt his wonderful lips, press against my cheek. And he murmured, "Nice try, Dearest. But you'll need a lot more experience, get the best of me." I felt his sly smile. "Tomorrow, same time, same place." he growled his tone filled with lust, and I saw his marble white penis, twitch. Even as he got up, and reached for a towel.

I felt a goofy smile, play across my face. "Sure thing, Father." I said, Adoration, and wonder filling my voice.

.

**More to come. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

After I had recovered, from my godlike round of sex, with my father. Erebus Raith. Leader of the White Court of vampires.

**( Author's note: I have no fucking idea, what daddy Raith's name is, I just made it up on the spot, cause it sounded cool)**

i got up, out of the bubbling pool, and wiped myself off with a towel, and got into my yellow silken sundress with white flowers colored into it, it showed off my legs. i had a special mid morning , planned with my little brother. Thomas. and i didn't want to miss it. we so rarely got to have any time together. what with court intrigue and all.

.

.

And so we treasured moments, such as us, jogging together across chicago. or us gossiping about politics within our court. we especially enjoyed our favorite passtime, which was to spread rumors about members of the lesser houses, such as skavis or Malvora. but this day was different, this day i had planned picnic with my half brother, it would be the first, and hopefully not that last, i loved Thomas dearly, and never wanted to be away from him long, accidents were known to happen to the male children of my father. Thomas was the only one known, to have lived as long as he had.

i felt my hunger stirring, as i glanced over at one of the many security guards in the house. while sex with my father, my have satified my sexual needs, it hadn't satisfied my hunger for life energy.

.

And the Guard i was currently gazing at was one of my favorites. he was six foot one, with a solid muscular build, black hair, cropped extremely short, a long narrow face, and deep mahogany skin. His name, was Grant. And he was well know, among the ladies. as the Stallion. i had been curious one evening, as to just why that was, and had found out, much to my delight.

.

i walked up to him, and and kissed him, long and deep on the lips. he grinned broadly at me, "Missed me miss Raith?" he asked slyly.

.

"You not a bit." i chirped happily, reached down, and clutched at the impressive bulge, at the front of his pants, "This however," i said mischievously, "is another story entirely."

.

i lead him away, hand still around his length, and when we reached, the room where my father held all his meetings, i flashed a wide smile back at him, as i opened the door. to reveal an empty briefing room. and squeezed him playfully.

.

i glanced at the clock, which read 4:05 pm, damn i only had twenty minutes to pack a cooler full of things we both liked, meet up with him. i turned to grant, as he closed the door, not much time for foreplay.

i put my hands, to the sides of his face, and kissed him, long and hard, much like what was jabbing me just above my hot core. i ran my hands over his muscular chest, and kneeled before him. i i quickly unzipped his pants. Grant had long ago, learned that underwear. were out of fashion.

.

i took him fully into my mouth, and enjoyed the salty goodness of him. he groaned, and ran his fingers through my dark hair. when he was nearing his peak, i pulled back, and gave him a devilish smile.

.

i got up to my feet, and walked over to the long mahogany table. and sat down on it, pulling my skirt up just enough to reveal i wasn't wearing anything underneath.

.

he growled, lust filling his eyes. he was standing in front of me in a flash, pulled my legs apart, and pushed my dress up around my waist. "Careful," i giggled, "you might rip it, and i have to- Oooh!" i moaned, as he plunged into me. i immediately felt, his life energy begin to seep into me.

.

after we had spent ourselves on the table, and my hunger had been sated, i pushed Grant up off me, and brushed sweat from my brow. i glanced up at the clock, which now read 4:15. crap.

.

i hurriedly, got to my feet, brushed hair back from my face, and straightened out my dress. i pulled a weary Grant to his feet as well, he complained mildly about having to get going, so soon, but did as he was told.

.

_I fuck it and suck it and i leave it_

i made my way to the kitchen, and got six green apples, four large chocolate eclairs, a large tin can of Brazilian nuts, and two bottles of tequila, and a container of scotch ice cream. i then packed all of it into a small cooler, and made my way, out to the front yard, to my current vehicle, a red Viper.

.

.

i drove, about a hair's breath away from breaking the speed limit, swearing at every glance at the clock, i was gonna be late, and i hated not being able, to be on time. its spoke poorly about my diligence.

when i finally arrived, my brother was sitting in his car, listening to some gothic band of his, called Cruxshadows "Your thirteen, minutes late sis." my brother chirped cheerfully, his tone only mildly annoyed. i gave him an apologetic look.

.

"Sorry," i apologized, holding out the cooler to him, "I had some things to take care of." he looked me up and down, and snorted "Yeah, i bet you did, probably some things involving large men of the African american persuasion.

.

i blushed, slightly. how was it that i could screw random men in front of dozens of cameras, have people criticize on my response to those men. and not even be fazed, and yet some minor comment about my appearance, and some of my casual flings, by my brother. could make me blush hotter than a black wool sweater out in a summer Texas sun.

.

.

i looked around, the clearing, and smiled. we stood in a nice, quiet park, bathed in sunlight. it was perfect, for some brother sister bonding time.

.

we settled ourselves down, by an ancient oak tree. and we talked, and gossiped about the newest member of our family, Inari Raith. we both adored her, and wished that she wouldn't have to get involved in all this, but things were the way things were. we spent a good long two hours in the park, picking away from the ice cream, slowly getting drunk off the alcohol in the creamy goodness.

.

when we broke out the tequila, and had only really started getting drunk. when she came.

.

.

"Hey Lara!" called a familiar snobbish voice. me and Thomas groaned in unison. and turned as one, to face Madeline Raith, our Arch Nemesis extraordinaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline Raith god but did i ever wish i had gutted her, back one one of the many, many times we had been forced to endure each other's company in a family gathering. there had certainly been enough cutlery at he last one, that i could have done it.

.

.

"Aaah Hell, what are the fuck are you doing here Madeline." i slurred, " and please don't tell me your degraded manwhore of a twin Madrigal Malvora, is here?"

.

Madeline's face which had been turned in a fake friendly smile. twitched. "No, he back at his... place, making a real killing at his... business." me and Thomas shared a look, and burst out laughing. it was no secret that Madeline and Madrigal were somewhat estranged, due to their extremely different choices in diet, and how they obtained their food.

.

.

"As i heard it, there was some actual killing done by him, about a month ago." Thomas observed grinning at her.

.

"Father doesn't view that sort of thing kindly," i said gleefully

.

.

.

"So what are you doing here, Madeline?' I asked, bored. "Your ruining a perfectly fine view of the sun." i griped.

.

"I am Here," Madeline Ground out, between clenched teeth. "Because Father, for some reason decided to send me, to tell you two, that its time for you to be getting back." i giggled "Oh, are Madeline's dear, little whorish feelings hurt?" i crooned. "Is dear little Madeline, good for nothing more than servants work?"

.

Madeline's eyes were ablaze, nearly literally. "WHo are you, to talk to me! Like i'm some sort of cheap two bit, 20 dollar Whore you can find in two minutes in any anyway!" she seethed. me and Thomas shared another look, "Oh maybe because you are, just some vapid, 20 dollar whore, you can find in any allyway." Thomas chirped. i giggled again, god i was doin to much of that lately "Yeah, probably blowing some homeless guy, for his hooch too."

.

Madeline pointed a trembling perfectly manicured finger at me, and snarled "You WILL REGRET THAT BITCH!" she then whirled around, and stormed off, much like a sulking child really.

"Hey, what about ME!" called Thomas offended, that she hadn't sworn some sort of vengeance upon her as well. but she ignored him.

.

"Well sister," my Brother sighed. "I guess its time to get back to the death inducing boredom, that is our home." we hugged, and he gave me, a quicker than normal familial kiss, on the mouth. i looked up at his face, which was now sporting a grimace. "What?" i asked, hurt.

.

"You could have told me, that you blew Granton Kincaid, before i kissed you." he growled wiping his mouth, with his sleeve. i blushed. "Anyway same time, same place?" my brother asked?

.

i had flash back. to earlier today, when my father had said those exact same words. only in a demand rather than a question. "No, i don't want to run into madeline again, why don't we go to place, not in chicago?" i asked. he frowned, "What do you mean?"

"i mean... well not really out of chicago, but rather, into old chicago. into the Nevernever." Thomas gaped at me. "Are you insane Sister, even if we somehow managed to find a way into the nevernever, what of the creatures inside it! and whats more, what of father, when or if we get back? he'd be furious with us, he'd try and have us killed!"

.

i looked at my brother. "Thomas, you are a male. your already living on borrowed time, that's probably why Madeline ignored you. and besides, what's life without risks?".

.

Thomas. looked at me as though i were insane, but then sighed, and agreed. we hugged, again, and kissed each other on the cheeks. "You know, we really, REALLY shouldn't have, ticked Madeline off, like we did, you know Father's gonna punish you some humilating, and painful, way." Thomas said, concern lacing his tone.

.

i sighed, "Yeah i know, Thomas. but like i said, what's life, without risks."

.

_The New Dead Nation._


	4. Authors Note

**Not another Chapter. shall i even attempt, to write until you guys tell me what you think of this story! so hurry up and write a review, before i forget about this story alltogether.  
**


	5. There's no Illusions to Chase part one

**_ There's no illusions to Chase! _The Final chapter till you cold hearted bastards show me the love, and give me some reviews.**

* * *

** .**  
**.**  
**.**  
When me and Thomas, got back. There were no cries for retribution.

No High Lord of The White Court. Calling, to me, to have me flogged or anything really.

Just a lot, of Madeline Raith glaring at me, and maybe, just a bit of disapproving looks, from my Father.

Till Monday. That is.

4:00 PM.

.  
I was walking to one of my many, many rooms. In Chateau Raith. When Amber. Father's current secretary. Walked up to me, and informed me, that Father, wished me to meet him, in the pool. I felt, a small slightly girlish, smile flash across my face, and I hurriedly, got into a thin black sarong. With a black silk thigh length robe, over it. My Father could be, so insatiable sometimes.

Or so I thought.

When I got to the pool section. I slowed in my pace, when I heard moaning, water splashing, and some mild swearing. Obviously someone, was already enjoying the pool, with my father. I felt a pang of jealousy, but dismissed it, and continued walking, ignoring the small voice in my head, telling me that I should, just stop right there, and walk away.

.  
I paused, at the door, it was already partially open, and so out of curiosity, instead of just barging in. I peered through into the room… and discovered whole, new realms of, Hurt, anger, Jealousy, and above all Humiliation. That I never even, in my worst nightmare, imagined could possibly exist!

.

.

* * *

**Uh Oh, WHo's in the pool with Daddy Raith? you wanna find out? REVIEW!**


	6. There's No Illusions to Chase part Two

**_ There's No Illusions to Chase. Part Two.  
_**

* * *

.

To my Shock, and Horror. Madeline. Was sitting astride, my Father Erebus. Her nails digging into his shoulders. Riding him, in OUR SPOT!

.

I felt humiliated, and betrayed. How could do this, with HER, TO ME! I wanted, to race over there, rip Madeline's guts out, I wanted, to make her scream!

.  
A small cry, of despair escaped my throat. When Father began kissing, and sucking, Madeline breasts.

Madeline paused in her riding, and she clutched, his head to her breasts, showering his head with kisses, for bit. Before turning her head slowly, to look directly at me.

A wide Triumphant, gloating, Vindictive smile, spread across her face. And she mouthed. "I told you, I'd get you back!" she then, resumed her riding of Erebus. And heard him moan her name. that was enough for me.

Angry tears, threatening to spill down my cheeks. I whirled around, and raced for my nearest room. Nausea threatening to overwhelm me.

.  
.

i must have spent, about twenty minutes in bed. sobbing, and my stomach threatening to rebel. when a knock came at the door. "Go away!" i groaned. the knock came again. and i scowled. "Go AWAY!" i screeched. the knock came AGAIN. i launched myself off the bed, and over to the door. i swung the door wide open. barbed & venomous words on tip of my tongue. that died, when i saw who the knocker was.

.

"Hey Lar Lar," Thomas said softly, his face and Tone gentle. "Can i come in, Please?"

.

.

I choked back a sob, and dragged him into my room, by the front of his shirt, and i buried myself in his warm, loving embrace. i couldn't think past the pain, and despair. i could just act. i just spent about an eternity in his arms, sobbing. and then after i had calmed down enough, to hear, but not really understand, some of Thomas's soothing, words, and notice that the door was shut, and we were lying on my bed. i began feeling a new emotion take hold. Righteous and indignant fury.

.

it felt good, and i embraced it wholeheartedly. and i shot to my feet, and slammed one fist, into an open palm. and began shrieking how i would take my vengeance upon, one Madeline Raith, to my Brother. he sat there, like the duitiful little brother, he was, and listened patiently, as i described in vivid detail, each excruciatingly painful way, i would reap my Vengeance upon Madeline. thankfully the room, as all the rooms in Chateau Raith was soundproofed. lest we never get a wink of sleep, for all the people fucking, in every single way imaginable.

.

.

After i was done, i just stood there, in front of my brother, utterly exhausted. "well," my brother finally said to break the silence, and clapped lightly. "That was educational, i never knew you could do that with a cheesegrater."

.

i sighed, at Thomas's usual tone of flippancy, and flung myself down, on the bed next to him. "yeah, and i wish i could do every single one of those things, to her," i sighed pain filling my tone. "Nor could i have someone do it! it'd be too obvious that it was me, and i

.

"Well, you know sister, you may not be able to do it, precisely now. but later, i don't know how much later mind you, but some time later, you WILL be able to reap, whatever Vengeance, you wish, upon dearest Madeline, and you'll enjoy it, With all your big Heart."

.

i smiled, at my Brother's optimism. and hugged him, as tight as i could. "Thank you, Brother," i said pressing, a small kiss to his cheek. "I don't know where i'd be without you."

.

Thomas opened his mouth. undoubtedly to give me, some smart ass remark. when the door, opened. and Erebus Raith. came strolling through. he smiled when he saw me. "Why Hello Lara, i see you've gotten over yourself, quickly."

_

* * *

_

**Yes i know, i said i wouldn't give you ungrateful bastards. another chapter, till you gave me some more reviews. but that got boring. and so i'm just gonna keep writing. there should, just be one more chapter after this. but then i said the same about this chapter, so who knows.**

**.**

**.**

**Next up on The New Dead Nation. **

**.**

**Erebus. "Now you see, how things work Lara, you can't just go around, insulting family members. only i can do that." he smiled at me broadly. and i nodded, i understood. "Good," He grinned "now let's see if that mouth of yours, is good for other things, than insulting people."  
**

.

**I found myself, unexpectedly strolling, towards a familiar room. the clock read 9:00. and there was a sign over the door, that read Do Not Disturb. in big red letters. and a familiar emotion began heating my body. as i strolled confidently forward. i began toying with the cloth that held my short black velvet robe closed. My sleeping brother, was in for a big surprise.  
**


	7. There's No Illusions to Chase part Three

**_ There's No Illusions to Chase. Part Two.  
_**

* * *

I stared at my father, in confusion and anger. till i suddenly realized, how me, and Thomas were positioned, Empty Night. i scooted away, from Thomas, just far enough away, that it couldn't be taken for anything else, but two siblings, sitting together.

.

.

"What do you want?" i asked acidly.

.

"Why to apologize, of course." he said, looking genuinely apologetic. his eyes fell on Thomas, and they turned cold. "As soon as the fool leaves the room, of course." he said his tone, just as cold as his eyes.

.

"If you think, that i'm," my Brother started in my defense, god bless him. "Its not a problem, brother." i hastily interjected. "go, i'm sure you've got better things to get up to."

.

he frowned, "But-" he started. I sighed exasperatedly, smiling gently at him. "Go little brother, i appreciate your concern, but it really isn't necessary, GO." i pointed towards the door. still looking uncertain. he slowly, began walking towards the door, pausing just long enough to cast a venomous look at Father.

.

When Thomas was gone, Father Snorted, "That boy's arrogance is going to be the death of him one of these days."

.

Panic gripped me. i had heard of stories of other male siblings, of mine. they all seemed to have disappeared, or had mysterious accidents, all after, confrontations, with Father. i didn't want the same to happen, to my dearest little brother Thomas. he was always, there for me whenever i needed him, and vice versa, he was always willing to run errands for me, that i wouldn't have anyone else do, we were always sharing all sorts of secrets with each other. and,... and i loved him. he kept me sane, he made this madhouse, this mad nation, full of things, i couldn't even imagine existed, till i lost my virginity at the age of 16.

.

"Please, Don't hurt him," i pleaded. "He only wishes, to protect me! he- he loves me, and, and i love him." i looked down, the thought of the death, of my little brother, caused a painful twinge, to run through me.

Erebus Raith, looked at me for a long moment, before grunting, and focusing his attention entirely on me.

"I wish you hadn't had to see that." he said quietly. "But it was Madeline's wish, that you witness our union."

.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "And why, pray tell, did you have to indulge her in that little wish father?" i asked anger, and hurt coloring my words. "I mean you are the King of the White court. you call the shots you should have been the one ordering HER around, that mouthy bitch, that she is!"

.

he growled at me, "I may be King of this Court, but that doesn't mean i can ignore direct insults to other members, of this court, particularly, when those insults, are from members of my own family, to other members of my own family. no matter how much, it may have displeased me to do that to you, i still had to set an example, lest i look weak to the other high up members, of this court."

.

reluctantly, i had to concede, that he had a point. but that didn't mean that i had to like it. "Lara," he cooed softly, his eyes beginning to go pure white, silver mist flowing from his eyes, to wrap around me. a tidal wave of arousal, hit me, and i had to struggle not to give in, right away.

.

"Now come to me, dearest Lara." i didn't really have a choice. but, even if i had, had another choice, i would have chosen this. i pushed aside my robe, and welcomed him into my bed.

.

.

.

**Three minutes later.**

I gave one last convulsive cry, as Erebus Raith thrust into me, for the last time. breathing heavily. he withdrew from me, stroking my stomach softly. "You know Lara," he said his breathing rapidly returning to normal. "You, are among, the greatest of your sister's, in both looks, and intelligence. but, you also have the biggest mouth metaphorically speaking." he growled.

"Sorry daddy." i giggled, loving how his warm hand, felt against my stomach.

he snorted, "Sorry indeed." he muttered, and reached over, to his tossed aside white Armani suit jacket.

.

And withdrew a tape. i watched curiously as he walked over completely naked, to the VCR in the corner. and slid the video in.

.

And was shocked, when a video, of my tryst with Granton Kincaid, began playing. we watched it play out, and father paused it, to the point, where me and Kincaid, were in the last throes of our highly pleasurable encounter.

"That table, is over six hundred, years old." he said calmly. unsure what i was supposed to say, i ventured a small, "Sorry."

he gave me a look, that clearly stated, that, "Sorry" wasn't gonna cut it. he came back over to me, and i sat up. he stroked my face, slowly running his hand, from my lips, to my hair, then to back to my mouth. "Such a well proportioned mouth, that is too," he said softly, "with a very nice Tongue, sharp and cutting, but nice none the less."

All of the sudden he grinned. and replayed the video, this time pausing it at the point of which, i was taking Granton into my mouth. "A very deep throat, as well it seems." he observed.

he gripped my hair, in a firm grip. and looked me dead in the eye, "Lets see, you make use of that nice mouth of yours, other than insulting people."

.

* * *

it was over a week later, since me and Father's little tiff. and life in the White Court, Went on as usual. i was strolling, the hallways, as i usually did, when i was bored.

clad once more in only a Black velvet robe, which came down to midthigh, that i wouldn't wish to bend over in, unless i man, or woman, or both i fancied, were standing behind me, of course.

i toyed with the belt of my robe, my thoughts wondering to random topics, till that is, i passed by my brother's room. i paused, then eyed the room speculatively. me and Thomas have always had a close relationship. very close, almost closer then was natural for most brothers and sisters. it was also Three AM, and so also technically my Brother's birthday, his 23rd to be exact.

.

slowly, i reached for the door, and opened, it. My brother had recently, fallin in with the goth croud. and had the piercing eye shadow, as well as the room decorations to prove it.

i eyed the drapes, which were black, the carpet which was also black, and the bed, which had long black wooden posts, with black velvet drapes of their own. the only thing in the room that wasn't black, were the walls, which were so white they nearly glowed, and the occupant of the bed.

he lay in the bed, moonlight shining off his ear length blue black curls, and the silver piercing that ran through his left eyebrow, his lower lip, and both his nipples.

.

i looked him over, and closed the door, before walking over to him, and drawing back the black silk sheets, to reveal that the only thing was wearing were a black set of boxers, and the quite impressive bulge at the front of those boxers.

.

i peeled back the fabric, to reveal his marble white, and about as hard flesh. he really was impressive, fully eleven inches long, and with the proper thickness to go with it. i ran my hand from the tip of him, all the way down to the dark curls of pubic hair. Empty night, he even had a silver ring here too, it was placed around the middle of the side of his cock. he groaned as i stroked him.

I thought about the Succubus's of myth and legend. they were said to be beautiful temptresses of the night, who came in and had sex with men while they slept. i reached my hand up to ruffle his dark curls. then slid the robe open, and let it drop to the floor. then in one fluid movement, i slid myself atop him, running my hands across his marble white chest, and coiling my legs around his. My brother, was in for a big surprise, present. were my last thoughts, before i slowly lowered myself onto him.

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_There's no Illusion to Chase! And each Fucking TIME! I get that shot in my Face!** The New Dead Nation**_.

.

.** You know i am shocked that, no body, has any Harry/Lara. or Thomas/Lara fics out there. i mean there is obvious sexual tension between Harry and Lara. Check out that kiss close to the end of White Knight. and Lara's wondering of what it would be like, to fuck Harry. in Turn Coat. and then in the Short Story written, in Thomas's perspective, Lara does try a little seduction on Thomas through the Phone. and in Blood Rites, Thomas attempts to use his own powers of Seduction on Lara, so she wouldn't shoot him.**

.  
**.**

**i want some Thomas/Lara fics to be Written! as well some Harry/Lara. spice things up in this section of ! RISE UP MY FRIENDS! RISE UP AND UNLEASH YOUR WICKED IMAGINATION! TAKE A BITE OUT OF THAT FORIBBEN FRUIT! IT TASTES GREAT, SAMPLE THIS PRODUCT IT"LL COST YOU NOTHING! AND THAT"S CUTTING MY OWN DAMN THROAT! TAKE A DIP INTO THE POOL OF DECADENCE! THE WATER"S FINE!**

**PS some Harry/Molly and some maybe even some Thomas/Molly fics. would be great as well. maybe some Maeve/Harry fics as well. i know there's one out there, can't rightly recall what's called though. oh yes Winter Knob. by Big D on a Diet.**

**PPS it would be lovely if someone would bother adding one Lara Raith. to that list of chars. i mean really Nicodemus, and Maeve are in the list but Lara ISN'T. Jesus Christ, that's like the poll i got on , about who Harry should ultimate end up havin some ROOOOMANCE with, or at least mercy slash pity sex with. Lara only has 22 votes where as, elaine has 37, Molly has 45, and Murphy has 75! come on people. (I personally voted for a main course of Lara, with an extra syrupy topping of Maeve who only hasa about 9 votes indluding my own.)  
**

**Anyway Come ON! Lara has been in more books, than both Nicodemus, and Maeve. Maeve has been in 2 books (I think) and Nicodemus likewise has only been in 2 books. (I am certain.)**

**where as Lara has been in. blood rites, white knight, turncoat. and um um, okay that's it. wait oh yeah she's also been in a short story. but she's definitly had among the most important appearences, (At least compared to Maeve) she  
**


End file.
